<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Your Flaws and Scars Mine by dark0feenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045937">Making Your Flaws and Scars Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0feenix/pseuds/dark0feenix'>dark0feenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0feenix/pseuds/dark0feenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is still dead but now with company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Your Flaws and Scars Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a post-canon fix-it fic to not leave Tyler Lockwood dead and hanging. Warnings for fluffiness and shameless OTP feels. The title is an adaptation from the lyrics of the Ellie Goulding song 'Still Falling For You'.</p><p>A big thank you to Yurama for the helpful beta work! Any remaining mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining brightly, making the lake glimmer like a thousand tiny crystals. Jeremy looked around, not recognizing the place. He felt disoriented, like he was supposed to be somewhere else or on his way to somewhere else but had ended up here instead. As a long ingrained reflex, his hand dropped down to his side to make sure the crossbow was within easy reach, but where the solid wooden weapon was supposed to be, there was just empty air. Now fully alert, Jeremy checked his surroundings out, switching into the professional hunter's mode. </p><p>At first, he could detect nothing out of the ordinary but then he caught a sight of a man sitting down by the lake, leaning against a tree, half-hidden by its massive trunk. It wasn't a long distance so Jeremy started cautiously walking towards him. The man's pose seemed relaxed, and there was no sign of him having noticed Jeremy's presence, but Jeremy knew better than to trust that. He never went anywhere without his crossbow, so something was definitely off.</p><p>As Jeremy approached, all senses wide awake, he thought the man looked familiar. The side profile was only partly visible but Jeremy had the feeling he had seen him somewhere before. When Jeremy was just a few steps away, the man finally heard him coming and turned his head. The sight took Jeremy's breath away. </p><p>"<em>Tyler?</em>" </p><p>"Jeremy!" </p><p>A surprised smile spread on Tyler's face. </p><p>"But—but, how?" Jeremy stammered when the sudden realization hit him. "Am I—does this mean I'm dead?"</p><p>"Afraid so," Tyler confirmed with sympathy in his voice. He rose from his spot by the tree, dusting off his hands on his pants, and closed the few steps separating them, enveloping Jeremy in his arms. "Welcome, buddy. I've missed you."</p><p>Jeremy was still shocked but he hugged Tyler back on autopilot, taking comfort in the warm embrace. It wasn't the first time they hugged but it had always been more about maintaining the distance and playing the part of guys being bros. Though getting comfortable enough to become bros had taken them a good while, they had managed it in the end. Jeremy had come to appreciate the camaraderie of living together and hunting the bad guys together. Until Tyler had been killed by a possessed Damon.</p><p>Jeremy had difficulties letting go; Tyler felt so familiar and safe. And surprisingly more at ease with himself than Jeremy had ever seen him. Jeremy didn't want things to get awkward though, so gradually he let go of him. </p><p>Tyler took a step back and gazed at Jeremy with a weirdly content look on his face. Jeremy was at a loss for words. Tyler turned away and motioned for Jeremy to follow. </p><p>"Come sit with me. We've got some catching up to do."</p><p>Tyler sat down at his previous spot, making room for Jeremy, and Jeremy noticed for the first time the casual way Tyler had rolled up his pant legs to dangle his feet in the lake. Jeremy didn't feel all that zen about things yet, so he just settled for sitting down next to Tyler on the ground and leaned cautiously against the solid tree trunk. </p><p>The grass underneath his fingers felt soft, and there was a faint breeze in the air, cooling off the warmth from the sun. A couple of small birds were flying in circles among the tree branches above them. Jeremy tried to take it all in to determine if it could have been just a regular forest lake on Earth or if there was something that made it different.</p><p>"So, this is heaven, huh?"</p><p>Tyler picked up a blade of grass and started to chew on it, thoughtful for a second. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."</p><p>Jeremy glanced down at himself and examined his white tee, jeans and sneakers. "I kick the bucket and end up in heaven and all I get is some generic t-shirt and jeans?"</p><p>Tyler turned Jeremy's way and gave him a once-over, looking amused. "You can always go in the buff if you like."</p><p>Jeremy snorted. "I don't think that heaven is ready for me in all my glory."</p><p>Tyler laughed then looked at Jeremy, sobering quickly. "Do you remember what happened to you?"</p><p>Jeremy tried to recall how he had ended up here but nothing really came to him. He could clearly remember everything from the past, a long time ago. All his childhood years and the teenage drama and the vampire horrors, growing up and learning to defend himself in a world that just wanted him dead time and again. But nothing recent. </p><p>"I..." he began, "I'm not sure."</p><p>Tyler kept looking at him expectantly, so Jeremy started thinking aloud. "I remember the time we hunted vampires together. I remember you dying." He glanced at Tyler, remembering the initial rage, too, and the grief which had surprised him with its intensity. Towards the end they had gotten along so well, and then suddenly, nothing. Jeremy had learned to count on having a partner, someone to lean on for support and to work with when fighting all the constant nightmares that were thrown against them. He had been so devastated that he had refused to go to the funeral. He couldn't have faced them. If he'd seen Damon at that point, he would have gone for the kill, Jeremy was sure of it. And it wasn't like it had even been Damon's fault in the end.</p><p>Jeremy swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. It had been years since he had allowed himself to think about it. And then something else had come along. </p><p>"Caroline and Alaric came up with the school and I was invited to give them a hand to train the kids there. Some weapon tutorials and hand-to-hand combat lessons, you know?" Jeremy grinned, remembering the havoc only a class full of supernatural teens could wreak. "It had its moments for sure."</p><p>"And then?" Tyler prompted.</p><p>"And then," Jeremy continued, "I went back to hunting but returned to the school every once in a while."</p><p>Tyler hummed and kept lazily chewing the blade of grass, and Jeremy couldn't help but take in his relaxed pose: eyes half-closed, one leg cooling off in the clear lake water, the other bent at the knee. Tyler's right hand was resting on his knee while his left stayed next to Jeremy's hand on the grass. </p><p>Jeremy closed his eyes and thought back some more. There had been the usual vampire on the loose and he had been hunting it down. A typical job, nothing special about it. Except that this one had led him on a merry chase, and when Jeremy had finally caught up with it after a long day, a storm had broken and the pouring rain had made it impossible to see two feet ahead. Jeremy had run across a dark road and suddenly there had been a bright flash of lights.</p><p>"Now I remember!" Jeremy exclaimed, opening his eyes. "I was hit by a car and then—" He searched his memory but came up with nothing after that. "Everything just kind of blacked out."</p><p>Tyler made a disbelieving sound. "You got hit by a car? Really?" He shook his head. "You're telling me you spend your life fighting the worst possible monsters and end up dead by getting run over by a car? Only you, Gilbert, only you." </p><p>Jeremy frowned, slightly embarrassed at himself and his share of bad luck. He had a hard time accepting the truth and believing it really could have happened to him. "Yeah, well seems like it." </p><p>He narrowed his eyes, watching the small waves gently roll to the shore, thoughts still firmly in the past. "I always imagined something more gruesome and hunting-related, to be honest. I guess it just proves anything can happen, even to the best of us."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone eventually, one way or another." Tyler said, nudging him lightly on the shoulder. "I sure would have preferred your way."</p><p>"I think it's safe to say we both suck at the exit," Jeremy acknowledged, giving a wry smile of his own. After a moment's thought, he continued with, "Actually, I would've preferred going out in a grand, world-saving way, you know? Like hellfire breaking loose and threatening to destroy everything in its path except for the lone hero sacrificing himself for the greater good."</p><p>Tyler burst out laughing, sounding amazingly carefree. It was such a strange contradiction to the dark topic of conversation that Jeremy couldn't help but laugh a little himself. "Okay, that was a bit too much. I admit it."</p><p>"Well, if we're comparing our fantasy scenarios for who gets to die a more heroic death, how about facing a big, nasty Original in a final showdown and then killing them on your last breath?"</p><p>It was Jeremy's turn to shake his head in amusement. "Now who's being dramatic?"</p><p>Tyler smiled at him and let his eyes linger on Jeremy for a few seconds too long. Jeremy ripped a few blades of grass off the ground and threw them at Tyler, feeling momentarily at a loss.</p><p>"So," he said, clearing his throat and turning to look at the sunny view in front of them. "Who else is here?" And without really thinking, he picked the first person who popped into his mind, because it was Tyler he was talking to. "Vicky's here?" </p><p>"Yeah," Tyler confirmed after a beat, turning to look at the lake, too. "She's around." </p><p>For some reason, Jeremy had to know. "Are you two—you know?"</p><p>"Are we what?"</p><p>Jeremy turned back to look at Tyler, and the unguarded expression on his face was such a welcome change that Jeremy thought he wouldn't mind the answer either way. Much, anyway. He could learn to live with it, if whatever it was helped Tyler to appear so at ease with everything. "I don't know how it works here," Jeremy said, "but are you two—together?"</p><p>"No." Tyler said, looking amused by something. "We're not together. She's all yours, if she'll have you. I won't fight you."</p><p>Jeremy shook his head before he knew he was doing it. "No, no. That's not what I meant, I—" The conversation had taken a turn Jeremy hadn't prepared for. He felt his cheeks flush, and for a brief moment he wondered how the physical side of things worked around here. He desperately needed something else to think about so he changed the topic. "How about your parents? They here, too?"</p><p>Tyler tilted his head to the side, clearly not thrilled about the question. "Yeah, they are." </p><p>"Is it any different now? Made peace with your dad?" </p><p>Tyler rolled his eyes. "I died, Jeremy. I didn't get a new personality transplant."</p><p>Jeremy laughed. "Okay, my bad." He felt lighthearted, sitting there by the heavenly lake next to Tyler without the need to be anywhere else. Just enjoying the warm sunshine and the cool breeze on his skin. Then another thought crossed his mind. "And what about my parents? Are they around?"</p><p>"They are," Tyler answered, the look on his face softening a little. </p><p>"Okay," Jeremy said, not sure how to feel about it. "I think I'd like to see them at some point."</p><p>"Sure you would. You'll get to meet them soon enough. They aren't going anywhere." </p><p>"Yeah," Jeremy agreed, "I guess not." He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "Oh man, this is just a lot to take in. I could sure use a drink right now but I'm guessing they don't have any booze here."</p><p>Tyler shook his head. "Nope, they don't. But," he added, "there's something else I've been saving for the right occasion." </p><p>Tyler rolled his weight to one side, digging through his back pocket, and produced something long, thin and slightly crumpled. "Want some?"</p><p>Jeremy stared at the joint, hardly able to believe his eyes. "Seriously? You can do that here?"</p><p>Tyler lifted his chin and winked. "For old times' sake?"</p><p>Jeremy couldn't resist the invitation. So when Tyler lit it and took a hit, then extended his hand to Jeremy, he reached out and took the proffered joint from between Tyler's fingers. Jeremy inhaled slowly, closing his eyes. He felt his mind empty of all the confusion and random thoughts. Then he exhaled the smoke through his nostrils. </p><p>When Jeremy opened his eyes again, he regarded the smoldering cigarette in his hand for a moment, then lifted his head to look at Tyler. "Is this real?"</p><p>Tyler shrugged. "You decide." </p><p>"Oh, no. Don't go all existential on me, man. I'm counting on you here."</p><p>Tyler just smiled at him but said nothing. After a while he held out his hand. "Come on, give me my joint back. I saved it for such a long time, it's only fair I get some of it, too." </p><p>Jeremy took another hit, and a sudden image flashed through his mind, shocking in its boldness. For one fleeting moment, Jeremy entertained the idea of swaying closer to Tyler, closing the gap between them. He’d grasp Tyler lightly by the chin and withhold the smoke for a few precious seconds more to make Tyler anticipate it, then blow the smoke right into Tyler's waiting mouth, their lips slightly apart, almost touching.</p><p>Just as quickly as the idea had come, the moment passed and Jeremy came to his senses. He exhaled the smoke with some regret and held the joint out for Tyler to take. Sure, Tyler was all friendly and relaxed now but it would take this, whatever this was, to a whole new level, and since things were going so smoothly for once, there was no need to shake up the status quo.</p><p>They sat there quietly, watching the ripples in the water and listening to the chirping of the birds above them, occasionally handing the joint back and forth. Finally, Jeremy motioned to Tyler that he had had enough. Tyler put it out and lowered himself down, stretching his body to rest back on his elbows and Jeremy followed example. Then they just lay there, lost in their own little world. </p><p>"So," Jeremy asked after a while, "what's it like, being dead?"</p><p>"Well, let me think," Tyler said, pausing as if to give the question some thought. "No werewolves or vampires or forced changing. No running for your life and hiding all the time. No endless, meaningless bloodshed, nor constant fighting against everyone."</p><p>Jeremy snorted. "Sounds boring, if you ask me."</p><p>Tyler tilted his head to the side as a sign of not entirely disagreeing. "Not in the right company it's not." And then he turned to look at Jeremy, a clear question in his eyes. Jeremy's heart skipped a beat. Was Tyler flirting with him? He couldn't believe it was happening. Were they really going there after all this time?</p><p>"Yeah, maybe not." There was a light buzz in the air, the sun kept shining on them and everything seemed right in the universe. Jeremy noticed how close to each other they were, lying on the grass. His eyes kept flicking between Tyler's eyes and lips, then he let his eyes linger on the lips. Maybe he was stoned out of his mind, but he didn't really care if Tyler noticed. </p><p>Tyler seemed equally mesmerized, staring at Jeremy with the same intensity he used to have whenever he had a pretty girl in sight. Jeremy had sometimes wondered what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of that gaze. </p><p>"Why me?" Tyler asked. </p><p>"What d'you mean?" Jeremy countered.</p><p>"You appeared right to where I was. Why come looking for me?"</p><p>Jeremy studied Tyler's face, the familiar shapes and angles of it, the newfound softness of the features and thought back to all the 'what ifs' and 'could have beens' of their past. </p><p>It had been all sharp words and fists at first, then a truce of sorts, having fun with girls yet showing budding interest in each other. Then working together on the same side for a while and going for a tentative friendship, until being on different sides again. Then finally finding common ground and learning to work together, confiding in each other and forging something of a real friendship. Near the very end, there had been nights with Jeremy wondering if there could be more than a friendship on offer. And then the mind-numbing loneliness of what had come after. He didn't really think he had any regrets about his life but if there was anything he'd do differently, if given the opportunity, he'd like to give this a try. </p><p>Jeremy rolled onto his side, facing Tyler properly. He felt like he had nothing to lose, so he went for it. "You can tell me if I'm wrong but am I the only one who feels we've got some unfinished business here?"</p><p>Tyler's eyes pierced Jeremy to the spot with their brightness, taking his breath away, and the grin spreading on Tyler's face was full of promises. "Who do you think I saved the joint for?"</p><p>Relief soared through Jeremy, filling him from head to toe. He couldn't believe he'd been given this second chance. Happiness on Earth had always been of the elusive sort, and Jeremy was certain that if they'd gone for this while still alive, sooner or later something ugly would have turned up to ruin it. Here there was nothing to stop them. </p><p>He leaned in without hesitation and Tyler met him halfway, their lips touching. Everything stopped for the briefest of seconds, then accelerated back, electrifying it all. Tyler wrapped his strong arms around Jeremy and they collapsed to the ground in one ecstatic heap, flattening the grass underneath. Tyler opened his mouth for Jeremy to deepen the kiss. Jeremy slid a leg between Tyler's and wondered about the physical side of things no more. </p><p>They spent an eternity just kissing, rolling around and making up for the lost time. At some point Jeremy eased up with the kissing, slowing it down a little but Tyler's lips looked unbearably lush and, knowing firsthand how they tasted, Jeremy couldn't resist catching the lower lip between his teeth and pulling at it. Tyler's moan was half the victory as was his reflexive move to press their groins ever closer together. Tyler sucked Jeremy's throat with great enthusiasm until he resumed their kissing once more. Jeremy wondered how he'd ever managed to survive without the delicious scratch of Tyler's stubble on his skin and he reveled in the coming beard burn. </p><p>Tyler stroked his nose along Jeremy's throat and chin and sighed. "It's a good thing we're already dead or you'd be killing me right about now."</p><p>"So, basically I had to die for you to kiss me?" Jeremy asked, only half-kidding.</p><p>"Seems like we both had to," Tyler answered, half-serious. </p><p>Jeremy burst out laughing. "That's like from a bad TV show."</p><p>Tyler had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Perhaps. But even bad TV shows have redeeming qualities."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Such as?" Jeremy asked with anticipation, kissing Tyler again. </p><p>To prove his point, Tyler reached for the hard evidence between them, effectively ending the conversation.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The sun was starting to set and there was coolness in the air, though not enough to make it chilly. They were lying entangled next to the huge tree, hidden by its long shadows. Jeremy drew invisible circles on Tyler's bare chest, enjoying the feel of the warm, smooth skin with the solid muscles underneath. There was a tiny nagging doubt in the back of his head and he just had to voice it.<p>"So, what happens next?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Tyler sounded drowsy but humored Jeremy anyway. "What do you mean next?"</p><p>Jeremy's fingers instinctively curled inwards to better hold on to Tyler, to not let go of him this time. "Am I just gonna wake up in the morning back at ours and realize this was all some fever dream and none of this ever happened?"</p><p>Tyler tightened his hold possessively around Jeremy, not letting go either. Jeremy could feel Tyler's mouth moving along his hairline, leaving small kisses in its wake. Jeremy closed his eyes to concentrate on the amazing contrast of the wet softness with the underlying sharpness of the stubble. Tyler took his time to move lower until he finally reached Jeremy's lips again and captured them, kissing with a conviction that made Jeremy believe they were always meant to reach this point, to find each other eventually. </p><p>Jeremy had never felt more at home than right then and there with Tyler and if it was up to him, he'd gladly stay there for the rest of their existence.</p><p>Tyler kept kissing Jeremy for a good while, then moved back along Jeremy's cheekbone, leaving those small kisses behind. Once he reached Jeremy's ear, he whispered, "You decide."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>FIN</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>